


A Perfectly Fine Butt

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Post-Finale, Social Media, Texting
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: Yuri đã tham gia cuộc trò chuyện.v–nikiforov: c ủ a c h ế <3 <3 <3Phichit lập một nhóm chat để giao lưu với các ứng viên Chung kết Grand Prix khác. Nó đều nói về những gì mà bạn trông đợi.





	A Perfectly Fine Butt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Perfectly Fine Butt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832049) by [maraudeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudeuse/pseuds/maraudeuse). 



**phichit+chu đã tham gia.**

**phchit+chu đã cho phép tham gia cuộc trò chuyện.**

**phichit+chu đã đổi tên cuộc trò chuyện thành “ỨNG VIÊN CHUNG KẾT GRAND PRIX!!”.**

**chris đã tham gia cuộc trò chuyện.**

**v–nikiforov đã tham gia cuộc trò chuyện.**

 

 **chris** : awww phichit chưa gì đã nhớ bọn này rồi sao? ;)

 **v–nikiforov** : wow, nhanh vậy Chris! :D

 **chris** : anh biết người ta nói gì đó

 **chris** : nhanh là tên đệm của tôi mà

 **chris** : khoan không có tác dụng lắm thì phải

 **v–nikiforov** : :D :D :D

 **phichit+chu** : Chào mọi người! Mọi người thế nào rồi?

 **v–nikiforov** : bọn tuôi đang ở trong một khách sạn rất đẹp, vậy nên có thể nói là khá tuyệt!

 

**chris đã chia sẻ một ảnh.**

 

 **phichit+chu** : Wow nó... được rồi, tôi nghĩ mình sẽ coi đó là ổn đi

 **phichit+chu** : Anh ĐANG ở đâu thế?

 **phichit+chu** : Đó là spa à?

 

**chris đã chia sẻ một ảnh.**

**chris đã chia sẻ một ảnh.**

**v–nikiforov** : awww KHÔNG CÔNG BẰNG TÍ NÀO!

 **v–nikiforov** : tuôi cũng muốn đến hồ bơi mờ ;(

 **phichit+chu** : Anh đang trong kỳ nghỉ với vị HÔN PHU thực sự theo đúng nghĩa đen của anh đấy Viktor

 **phichit+chu** : Nên đừng có phàn nàn

 **phichit+chu** : Trong khi tôi đang ở nhà một mình lướt mạng đây này

 **phichit+chu** : Tình yêu đíu có thật

 

**otabek đã tham gia cuộc trò chuyện.**

 

 **otabek** : anh cố tình mời tôi vào đây hay

 **phichit+chu** : CHUẨN RỒI

 **phichit+chu** : Chào! J

 **otabek** : ok

 

 **phichit+chu** : Mà Yuuri đâu rồi? Không thèm tham gia sao? >:D

 **v–nikiforov** : tuôi sẽ bắt cậu ấy!! :D

 **chris** : ;)

 **phichit+chu** : AHHHHHH

 **phichit+chu** : Xin lỗi, đó giờ tôi vẫn hét lên trước sự thật rằng hai người đã ĐÍNH CMN HÔN RỒI

 **phichit+chu** : ...

 **phichit+chu** : Vì một vài lí do mà tôi cảm thấy chúng ta có những suy nghĩ rất khác nha đó Chris

 **chris** : tôi chẳng hiểu cậu đang nói gì hết ;)

 

**chris đã chia sẻ một ảnh.**

**phichit+chu** : Có phải anh vừa

 **phichit+chu** : Chụp lại phản ứng của chính mình khi đang nhấp cocktail

 

**chris đã chia sẻ một ảnh.**

 

 **phichit+chu** : LÀ CÙNG MỘT ẢNH MÀ

 **chris** : mấy người đó tốn hơi bị nhiều thời gain đó ;)

 

**Yuri đã tham gia cuộc trò chuyện.**

 

 **v–nikiforov** : c ủ a c h ế <3 <3 <3

 **phichit+chu** : AWWW

 **phichit+chu** : thêm 10 năm vào cuộc đời đi nữa tôi cũng không thể tin nổi hai người

 **Yuri** : ;~;

 **Yuri** : Chào

 

**chris đã chia sẻ một ảnh.**

 

 **Yuri** : Anh... đang làm gì đó, Chris?

 **chris** : là tôi đang KHÔNG làm gì mới đúng ;)

 **phichit+chu** : Nói chuyện với mọi người làm tôi thấy nhớ quá

 **phichit+chu** : Có cơ hội nào được gặp mọi người sớm không?

 **v–nikiforov** : ừ thì, ý tuôi là

 **v–nikiforov** : sẽ có một ~ dịp nào đó ~

 **v–nikiforov** : :D

 **chris** : :O

 **Yuri** : Chúng ta đáng lẽ phải gửi thiệp mời đàng hoàng chứ Viktor!!

 **phichit+chu** : Ôi

 **phichit+chu** : Lạy

 **phichit+chu** : Thật à

 **phichit+chu** : EM SẼ LÀ PHÙ RỂ CỦA ANH YUURI EM TỰ NHẬN LUÔN ĐÂY NÀY

 **phichit+chu** : Thế

 **phichit+chu** : Thế là hơi quá phải không

 **Yuri** : ;~;

 

**Yuri đã tham gia cuộc trò chuyện.**

**Yuri đã đổi tên thành Yuuri.**

**Yuri đã đổi tên thành yuringườithậtviệcthật**

 

 **yuringườithậtviệcthật** : ...

 **Yuuri** : Không

 **Yuuri** : Không sao đâu

 **Yuuri** : !!!!!!!!!!!!

 **phichit+chu** : !!!!!!!!!!!!

 **v–nikiforov** : <3 <3 <3

 **v–nikiforov** : chúng ta sẽ có một cái bánh cưới chocolate như cái lần trước, đúng không Yuuri?? :D

 **v–nikiforov** : r ấ t l à n g o n

 **Yuuri** : Vkusno!

 **v–nikiforov** : <3 <3 <3

 **v–nikiforov** : khoan, để tuôi cho mọi người xem bức hình chụp Yuuri trông cực kì cutoe lúc ăn nó

 **v–nikiforov** : mặt ẻm dính đầy chocolate luôn! :D

 

**v–nikiforov đã chia sẻ một ảnh.**

 

 **chris** : đồng cảm sâu sắc yuuri à

 **phichit+chu** : Hai người đi picnic sao?? Awww lãng mạn ghê!

 **v–nikiforov** : ý của Yuuri đó! :D

 **chris** : yuuri biết tỏng mà

 **Yuuri** : ;~;

 **v–nikiforov** : <3

 

**yuringườithậtviệcthật đã rời khỏi cuộc trò chuyện.**

 

 **phichit+chu** : Có vẻ hơi quá rồi

 **phichit+chu** : Chin nhỗi D:

 

**chris đã chia sẻ một ảnh.**

 

 **phichit+chu** : NHẦM CHỖ RỒI CHRIS ƠI

 **chris** : không hỏi thật đấy mấy chế nghĩ mông tôi trong này thế nào?

 **v–nikiforov** : A++

 **Yuuri** : Ổn... chắc thế?

 **phichit+chu** : Tính làm gì đấy Chris?

 **chris** : ;)

 **otabek** : 7/10

 **phichit+chu** : S A V A G E

 **chris** : ;(

 **Yuuri** : Nó là một cặp mông tuyệt đỉnh luôn đó Chris.

 

**phichit+chu đã đổi tên cuộc trò chuyện thành “Một Cặp Mông Tuyệt Đỉnh”.**

 

 **phichit+chu** : BỌN NÀY BIẾT LÀ ANH ĐÃ ĐƯỢC NHÌN CẬN CẢNH MÀ YUURI

 **v–nikiforov** : True true true!! :D

 

 **˙·**   **٠•●**   **JJ STYLE●•**   **٠**   **· đã tham gia cuộc trò chuyện.**

**Yuuri** : Nghe cứ... sai sai...

 **˙·**   **٠•●**   **JJ STYLE●•**   **٠**   **·** : Này! ;D Mấy người đã thấy Snapchat của tui trước đó chưa? ;D

 

**otabek đã rời khỏi cuộc trò chuyện.**

**chris đã rời khỏi cuộc trò chuyện.**

**v–nikiforov đã rời khỏi cuộc trò chuyện.**

**Yuuri đã rời khỏi cuộc trò chuyện.**

**phichit+chu đã rời khỏi cuộc trò chuyện.**

**˙·**   **٠•●**   **JJ STYLE●•**   **٠**   **·** : Có ai ở đây không? ;D

 

 


End file.
